Savoir c'est pouvoir: introduction
by Nymou
Summary: Semi-Traduction. UA . Introduction à la fanfiction Savoir c'est pouvoir Knowledge is the Power . Independant Harry. All Magic. Résumé à l'intérieur.


**Savoir, c'est pouvoir.**

**Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste une correction de l'introduction.**

**Remerciements : **à ma bêta Judy-Ellena qui vous a évité une bonne centaine de fautes d'ortographes.

A Thirael qui m'a fait découvrir Knowledge is the power en me l'envoyant par mail.

Et A Fettucini qui l'a écrit ^^.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**

Cette fiction est en fait une sorte de Traduction de Knowledge is Power By Fettucini, sorte parce que, la fiction est abandonnée. Je me dois de la continuer moi-même. Ainsi, je changerai certains détails qui auraient dus être expliqués dans la suite et j'ajouterai quelques uns de mon cru qui serviront pour ma suite.

Je n'arrive pas à contacter l'auteur de la fiction originale. En plus du fait que cette fic est quasiment introuvable. (Merci à Thirael de me l'avoir donnée, l'auteur est encore plus difficile à trouver. Bref, si vous savez comment je peux le contacter, dites le moi que je puisse avoir son autorisation. Entre temps, je poste quand même la fic, après tout ce n'est pas du plagiat, comme la loi indique que le plagiat est le fait de prendre le travail des autres, et de prendre tout les mérites, sans créditer l'auteur original. Ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Étant donné que je reprends en quelques sortes sa fiction, je vous mets l'introduction de Fettucini, traduite bien sur, et je changerais ce que j'ai changé. Cela va de soi.

Rating : M – Violence, mort de personnages et scènes … chaudes. Pas pour le début, cela va de soi.

Catégorie :

Ligne chronologique Avant (un peu), pendant et après Poudlard.

Puissance de Harry Acquise durement et progressivement (pas de super pouvoir ou d'héritage de Merlin .)

Bon ou Mauvais (Harry) ? : Euh. .. Entre les deux dirons-nous. Il est assez sarcastique et avec un humour noir. Mais il n'est pas dans le camp de Voldy.

Fic en : Cours.  
Genres: Aventure, UA, Action, Romance, Lemon plus tard.  
Warnings: Possibilité de slash.

Chapitres (en anglais à traduire) : 61.  
Nombre de mots: 298082.

Introduction (à lire) :

Durant la fic, ET dans cet introduction. Je mettrai mes notes en NDT (Note du Traducteur) et ceux de l'auteur en NDA (Note De l'Auteur).

NDT : Quand je traduis, je traduis paragraphe par paragraphe. Pourquoi je vous le dis ? Pour prévenir ceux qui ont lu la fiction en anglais. Ma traduction n'est pas tout à fait comme l'original, car je réécris ce que je lis avec mon propre style et je ne copie pas celui de l'auteur original. Vous pourrez vous en rendre compte ici, ou pas, car après tous, cela ne se ressent pas beaucoup ^^.

NDA : J'étais en train de chercher des fictions l'autre jour, quand j'ai réalisé quelque chose : Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié certaines fics que j'ai pourtant aimées au début. J'ai pensé que les auteurs auraient dû nous prévenir du déroulement de leurs fictions au début pour que nous puissions décider si on veut lire cette fic ou non, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir gâché notre temps à la fin. Ainsi, je vais vous résumer rapidement ce à quoi vous devez vous attendre dans ma fic : 

- Je déteste, lorsque dans une fiction, on voit dans le menu déroulant « du chapitre. » Alors que ce chapitre est les chapitres 4 ou 5. Tout ça parce que l'auteur a publié un prologue, ou des notes entre les chapitres.  
Ainsi, je publie cette introduction en tant que Fic à part. Je posterai le premier chapitre dans une nouvelle fiction pour ne pas être désordonné =D.

- Harry a deux ans de plus que dans le livre de J.K Rowling, mais aucun autre personnage n'est plus âgé.

- Dans mon histoire, Harry va entrer à Poudlard en l'an 2000. C'est plus et cela m'évitera d'aller vérifier sur des sites. Pour savoir quelles inventions étaient présentes à ce moment. De ce fait, Harry est né en 1989 (1989+11=2000).

- Cela ne change rien au fait que lui aussi est un candidat pour la prophétie. Rappelez vous, la prophétie dit que celui qui va vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche, mais ne dit pas en quelle année il va naitre. Ainsi, les candidats restent Neville et Harry. Mais cette petite note ne veut pas dire que cela ne sera pas à Harry de se démerder avec la prophétie. Vous verrez par vous-même plus tard.

- Les personnages dans le livre, tels que Hermione, Ron et compagnie ne prendront pas autant d'importance dans ma fic.

- Harry n'est pas le survivant.

- La prophétie n'est rien dans cette histoire. Elle restera ce qu'elle a toujours été : Une possibilité.

- Il n'y aura pas d'Harry invincible, de même pour Voldy ou autres. Ils restent avant tout des humains, sorciers certes, mais des humains.

- Le pouvoir d'Harry va être « réaliste ». Crédible. Comme tout le monde, il devra travailler dur pour pouvoir devenir puissant. Il est comme n'importe quel autre sorcier, sauf qu'il travaillera plus dur. Le seul truc spécial chez lui, c'est le Fourchelangue, qui dans ma fic, ainsi que tout les autres dons : ne sont pas héréditaires et viennent au hasard.

- Neville est le garçon qui a survécu .Ainsi, sa personnalité va être un peu différente. Vous vous doutez un peu de sa personnalité.

- Le jour où Voldy est tombé, Queudvers, qui est bel et bien un traître et qui était le gardien du secret des Potter, a donné leur adresse à quelques Mangemorts, ça sera expliqué dans la fiction ^^.

- Ignotus Peverell est l'ancêtre de Neville. La cape revient à ce dernier.

- Oui, Harry sera un peu plus puissant que sa promotion. Mais cela est dû à son et son intelligence seulement.

- Je l'ai dit et le redis Harry Potter ne sera ni super puissant, ni un super héros multi animagus et n'aura pas d'héritage de Merlin ou je ne sais trop quoi encore.

- Harry excellera dans certaines matières, due comme je l'ai dit et je le redis : à son acharnement et son travail, puisqu'il étudiera tout seul ou avec l'aide de Remus ses matières préférées avant de venir à Poudlard. Il aura toujours une avance considérable sur ses camarades dans ces matières.

- Beaucoup de personnes trouvent Harry cruel et mauvais. Ils ont raison. Harry n'est pas franchement mauvais, c'est juste qu'il est un peu égoïste et ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Sauf ces amis et sa famille.

- Harry ne va pas être bon ou mauvais. Il va suivre son propre chemin.

- Le monde magie de la fiction sera « élargi » Dans le sens où on connaîtra autre chose que la Grande Bretagne. Je ne vous l'ai peut être pas dit, mais je compte continuer sa vie après Poudlard.

- Harry est un Serdaigle, pur et dur, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de courage. Il sera un vrai Serdaigle un peu un rat de bibliothèque et très intelligent, bien qu'il soit aussi Serpentard, puisqu'il est très ambitieux, rusé et aussi loyal envers ses amis, il est un peu courageux. Mais sa personnalité est surtout : Serdaiglienne.

- Dumbledore n'est pas diabolique. Il veut simplement le bien de tous en sacrifiant quelques-uns et en manipulant d'autres.

- Il va y avoir des OC. Autrement dit, des personnages qui n'étaient pas à l'origine dans le livre et que j'ai créés (ou Fettuccini). A noter que, j'enlèverai quelques personnages de Fettucini. Je l'ai dit et redis : Ce n'est pas une simple traduction, plutôt une réécriture complète. Si quelques personnages me gênent pour la suite, et je les supprimerais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. A l'inverse de beaucoup d'auteurs, je ne compte pas tuer tous mes OC.

- Je ne suis pas sur le couple original. Slash, pas Slash ? A vous de m'aider. Je vous donne le choix de choisir avec qui Harry sera. Mais je vous le dis tout de suite, ça ne sera pas le coup de foudre. Et ça ne sera sans doute pas la première relation d'Harry !

Pour ce qui est du slash : Harry/Draco. Harry/OC ou Harry/Cédric (Digorry)

Pour ce qui est du hétéro : Harry/Fleur, Harry/Tonks ou Harry/OC.

Dans les deux cas, il sera bisexuel, donc avant de trouver le « grand » amour. Il papillonnera dans les bras de quelques mecs ou recevra entre les siens quelques filles.

- Il y aura ou il n'y aura pas de lemon Je mets quand même le rating M.

- L'humour dans cette histoire est un humour noire. Parfois le mien, désolé s'il ne vous fait pas rire ..

- En terme de longueur. Cette fic s'étendra bien au-delà de Poudlard. Pour moi, l'histoire commence après cette étape. Pensez à Poudlard comme un grand prologue, où vous découvrirez les personnages, leurs personnalités et leurs secrets.

Si vous avez des questions, je serai heureux de vous répondre. Cliquez juste sur « Reviews » ou tout simplement : MP moi =D.

Oh ! Avant que j'oublie. Je ne cherche plus un bêta Reader, d'ailleurs ce chapitre est corrigé par ma nouvelle bêta, donc dites merci à : Judy-Ellena.


End file.
